parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 19 - The Best Funny and Scary Moments
Here is part ninteen of the Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Announcer * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) * Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator * Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator * Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender * Montana (from Cartoon Play Safe) as Burk * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 * Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 2 * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 * Blue & Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Child 2 and Person 3 * Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Inmate * Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 * Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tale) as Grogh's Henchman 2 * Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 3 * Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Child 4 * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge * Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 5 * Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 6 * Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 * Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 8 * The Sliver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 * Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 9 * Tow Mater (from Cars) as Child 6 * Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 7 * Pufle (from Steam Train) as Person 10 * Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Male Ticket Collector * Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Female Ticket Collector * Leo & Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editors * Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Child 8 * Koko (from Chuggington) as Child 9 * Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 10 * Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 11 * Speed Buggy as Person 11 * Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 12 * Edgar (from The Magic Roundabout) as Child 13 * Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 14 * The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General * Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) as The Policemen Transcript * Narrator: Here are the best moments of Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta. * Casey Jr: Montana does not deserve you! He's a fungus, a shmole! (door starts to open) Huh? (runs around and stands firm with his flower out and his box of chocolates behind him) Oh, yes, yes. Open the door. Quickly, my darling. I'm here. I'm waiting! Uh-oh... (a shadow, revealing to be Montana, steps forward angrily with a pipe in his hands) * Montana: Uagh, a shmole?!?! (Casey screams in fear and flees in fright) * Casey Jr: I gotta get outta here! (runs down a hallway with Montana pursuing him. The little engine manages to make it through, but sees the big locomotive coming right at him, and shuts the door) * Montana: Now, you're gonna get it! (the door is locked before Montana runs into it) * Sylvester: Everyone! Look out! (Everyone jumps out of the way as Thomas speeds through the station with a coal car, a mail van, a troublesome van, a fish car, a stone car, a china clay car, a scrap car, a tarp car, and a caboose) * (Casey comes across a strange can, and drinks its contents, but finds that they taste terrible, so he spits the liquid onto some broomsticks. Upon coming in contact with the substance, the broomsticks come alive all of a sudden and move. Incredibly shocked by this, and when looking back and seeing that the can is leaking some odd flash from itself, Casey screams and runs around. Then he stops and looks at some garbage disposter. With a second thought, he throws the can away down one of the chutes, since he was grateful to get rid of the stuff that he drank) * Cerberus: This time, drinks are on me, and everybody's gonna get a taste! (laughs evilly) * Announcer: 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... (Casey attempts to activate the claw by pushing, but fails when the ship doesn't respond. Casey hits the button and breaks it apart) 0... -1... -2... -3... -4... -5... (a singing woman named Minvera is singing joyfully to Cerberus and is unaware of Casey approaching. She sees Casey and gasps and flees in fright) * Cerberus: What in the--? (the claw comes out) Hey, you! (seconds late, the claw hits Cerberus, and chokes him when he sees Casey, until Casey escapes out of the castle, and flies into a snowy landscape) * (stars tweet around Casey's head and turn into people but scream and flee in fright when one last piece of Casey's broken ship lands painfully in his mouth when he catches it and swallows it) * (Casey gasps when he sees a gap and slams on his brakes to try and stop in time but falls off into the water below) * Samson: Me Superlocomotive Samson. Me programmed to eject strangers from cave. (hits a diesel locomotive all the way down toward the bottom) * 263: Hey! Watch it! I'm not a bowling pin! * (After a large explosion occurs to undaunt the little circus engine, Casey struggles, huffing and puffing up the other side of the gorge, and continues on his way once again) * Tootle: Holy smokes! So you're Agent Casey Jr? The Toyland Express had warned me, but not that you were blue. Well, anyway, listen very carefully. To get to the crossing, beware of the Beyer Garrett locomotives, who are very strong beasts, but if you see any jumping stones, please grab if you can. So good luck! * Casey Jr: Well, think of that. It's just as twice as pleased just to keep on going. * Johnny: Wow look, a little blue engine! Oh, I've seen worse. This is where the guards test for the effects of Groga. Some think they're ostritches, others think they're ballet dancing ice skaters. So don't be surprised if there are any feathers lieing around. * Toots: Oh no! Horrible mummies! Lots of terrible mummies! But there's no danger for me! (chuckles excitedly) * (Casey looks around the Pyramid, humming a tune, and defeats a bunch of teeth) * (As Flying Scotsman arrives, Tillie looks into the coaches, and finds herself locked in, when Barker closes the door, and starts Flying Scotsman with Casey running in pursuit, and leaving Basil behind. The train starts off and is gone) * Tillie: Okay, so the white ball has to pot any of the striped balls. * Thomas: Yes, but how many times will you keep asking me that? * Tillie: I don't know. I'm just a princess. So I guess I'll just go ahead and break. Is that right? * Thomas: Yes. (Tillie obeys and breaks all the balls into the holes after she pots them) * Tillie: Oh my gosh! Beginner's luck, huh? * Johnny: En garde! Fence. (Casey and Tillie fence in a duel with other fencers fencing and kendos watching. Casey finally wins the duel) * Montana: Don't enter that cave alone! The nightmare is waiting for you. * Casey Jr: The can's close. I am not stopping. * Montana: We're losing your signal, son. Now just stop! * Casey Jr: I'm done arguing, father, so I must do this alone. * Cerberus: Don't you want to know why I have the can? * Casey Jr: I'll kill you! * Cerberus: Rise above this! Embrace it. * Casey Jr: I will kill you! * Cerberus: So be it. Category:Daniel Pineda